My dream
by gakupoid2M
Summary: I went to open the door."Hi I'm Fujisaki Yusuke and I've come to deliver you this parcel" there was this boy at the door he looked pretty excited and was about the same age at me."Oh, okay" it was the only thing I could say to him since I wanted him to leave early before…..before it happened."
1. beginning

**IT'S GAKUPOID HERE. WHATS UP! SO THIS IS A NEW FANFIC HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"My name is Onizuka Hime. I am 21 years old. I live in an apartment with my boyfriend. I've lived a petty normal life I was on the girl's hockey team in high school. It's only been a year since I've moved to Tokyo. I have a few friends. Sometimes I wish my life was not so normal. But all of that was about to change pretty soon….."

It was Sunday afternoon when the doorbell to our apartment rang. It was a normal day with my boyfriend drunk a few minutes left until I became his victim. I went to open the door."Hi I'm Fujisaki Yusuke and I've come to deliver you this parcel" there was this boy at the door he looked pretty excited and was about the same age at me."Oh, okay" it was the only thing I could say to him since I wanted him to leave early before…..before it happened."Bitch come back here and pour my drink" the voice came from inside the apartment. It was my boyfriend….

"Whoa! What was that?" the boy said with a concerned look on his face."It's none of your business just give me my parcel" I said of course I didn't want to drag him in the dipshit I was on.

"O…Okay if you say so" he handed over me this receipt to and told me to sign it after this he handed over the parcel to me "tsk" the bruise I received yesterday on my wrist started to hurt because the parcel was heavy. The boy took the parcel from my hand and then grabbed my wrist "This look pretty bad did he do this to you?" he asked."I took the parcel back from his hand no matter how much it hurt

"I believe I told you to mind you own business" I shut the door behind me

**THE NEXT DAY.**

It was raining today. I liked the rain so I took my umbrella and went outside for a walk in the park that was close to the apartment.

I reached the park pretty soon and walked along the trees. "Mew, mew" I heard a voice from behind the tree. There I found a box with two small kittens in it the box had an umbrella over it. I felt poor for those little things I've always liked cat. They were so cute I wanted to bring them back with me but I wasn't sure.

"Hey it's you again" I looked up only to see the boy from yesterday."Oh you're the parcel boy". He had meat in one of his hand and milk in the other. The cats leaped up as soon as they saw him.


	2. he's nosy

**YO IT'S GAKUPOID HERE! SO HERE SECONG CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T ORGET TO SEND REVIEWS! PARDON MY SPELLING MISTAKES I'll TRY TO CORRECT THEM**

"So it looks like I'm not the only one worrying about the kittens" I said to him while we sat on the bench. The rain stopped a while ago.

"Yeah I guess I've been trying to find an owner for these kittens for a week I bring them food and milk whatever….." He had a sad look on his face but he was trying to cover it up with a fake smile it was probably because of yesterday

"I am sorry I shut the door so suddenly yesterday…"I tried apologizing to make him feel better

"Oh! Its okay don't worry about me"."I believe its Fujisaki kun right?"I was trying to make small talk

"You can call me Bossun everyone does so"

"Okay so Bossun…about Yesterday my boyfriend isn't really like that usually just sometimes when he's drunk"

"Why don't you just break up with the douche" he said while looking at me

"No…I can't, You won't understand. Look you seem like a nice guy don't worry about me I guess we probably won't even see each other again" I got up from the bench I was about to go back

"Well whatever you say I won't leave this matter until I see it through" he looked pretty determined when he said that I turned back toward him practically ignoring what he just said

"Listen about the kitten you don't have to come by anymore I'll give them to a friend of mine"

"Can I do it? These kitten have grown attached to me it'll be best if I do it can you give me his/her address"

"Okay" I took out paper and a pen from my bag "here you go. It's a guy his name is Usui Kazuyoshi" I handed the paper over to him and turned to walk away without another word

**BOSSUN POV**

I asked her, her friend's address she took out a paper and a pen and after writing something she told me

"Here you go it's a guy his name is Usui Kazuyoshi" and turned away to walk

After this I realized how stupid I have been I didn't even ask for her name well I'll eventually find out since I'm about to butt in her private life there's no way I leave a person who needs help that's the only thing I have left as a memory from my dad and this guy named Usui Kazuyoshi will become the first step for me to help her…..


	3. what do you know about himeko?

**Hey! What's up everyone? It's Gakupoid here **

**So this is the new chapter. I'll try to elongate this one a bit and try to add a bit more detail**

**If you have any complaint please post a review I'll be thankful!**

**Still Bossun POV**

I arrived at an apartment. It looked kind of big but whatever!

I knocked on the door. "Yes, who is it?" a girl came outside. She had long curly orange hair and she wore a headband, "Are you Kibitsu Momoka?" I asked her because I couldn't help myself." Yes! That's me and you"."Well, I can't say I am a big fan but my little sister drools over you" I said, but then I realized if this was Usui Kazuyoshi apartment then why was she here? "Thank you! Tell your sister I was very happy to hear I have such an enthusiastic fan" she saw the kittens in my hand. They were still the box "OH! Kittens they remind me of nee-san….Are you maybe Fujisaki Yusuke-kun?''She asked with a questioning look "Yes! How do you know me?" I was feeling pretty proud because first I was having a normal conversation with Kibitsu Momoka and second she knew me. "Nee-san said would come over" "nee-san?" I asked with a pretty surprised look. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Actually I call Himeko-san…nee-san because she kind of like a senpai to me"

So her name is Himeko…wait maybe it's a nickname, I was still thinking was when a voice came from inside it was an electronic voice maybe like a robot, "Eh! Momoka who is at the door?"."I almost forgot come in there's someone I want to introduce to you"

She led me inside and then the living room there was guy wearing a green t-shirt and glasses sitting on the couch he was typing something on his laptop, suddenly that voice came again "Who's this?" I was really surprised and starting to think that Momoka and that guy still hadn't realized it." Ahem this is Fujisaki Yusuke-san"

Kibitsu-san said it felt like she was talking back to the voice." Ah! Don't mind my weird way of talking there's a reason behind this" he came over to me and then it hit me the dude with the glasses was talking through his laptop

"C'mon sit down" Momoka said while walking toward the kitchen "I'll bring something to eat"

After a while I wasn't surprised anymore. God created this world full many interesting people I set the kitten down beside's the sofa. Momoka came out after a while "Here's some crackers and tea. Switch I'll be heading out to do some shopping." Momoka headed out by using the door

Wait…she called him Switch, another nickname. Maybe it's because of his way of talking

"Actually Kazuyoshi-san…...".I tried to start a conversation but I was cut off. "You can call me Switch, Fujisaki right!"." No…no Bossun is fine"."OK so Bossun" he hand headed for the crackers on the table

"I didn't come here to talk about the kittens….."I took the tea from the table and started to drink it

"Then what did you come here for?" he questioned

"It's about Himeko…" I can't believe I used her nickname what kind of idiot am I well….. I don't know her real name so….

"Himeko?" he had a really weird expression on his face

"To tell you the truth I don't know her real name. I'll tell you from the start there is a post office near my apartment I help them out from time to time yesterday I was delivering this parcel. It was her apartment….she tried to send me of on my way after receiving the parcel but then I heard an angry voice from inside the apartment it was her boyfriend I tried asking her about it….and I saw a bruise on her on her wrist. Listen I want to help her in any way I can! She can't be with that douche. I told her to leave him when we met again in the park but she denied it saying something like you won't understand…I came here with the hope that you might know something about it anything at all?"

**To be continued….**


	4. Onizuka Hime

**Yo! It's Gakupoid, what's up people? So, here the new chapter: **

**ENJOY!**

"Well…that sure sounds like Himeko telling you to mind your own business, sure I'll tell you if you really want to help her that much" Switch said

"Thanks! Man" Bossun looked over to the kittens

"Her real name is Onizuka Hime. She always admits it a little girly for her tomboyish attitude. She's from Osaka and an only child. Himeko, her nickname was given to her by her friends when she was in middle school, after coming to high school she joined the girl's hockey club right around the time her father died, when she was in second year of high school her mother was diagnosed with cancer. And that was how she met Sorata Kiri, Her boyfriend. Because of her father death they couldn't afford to treat a disease like cancer…But Sorata helped her in her hard times. His family owned a small company, he persuaded his father into giving money for Himeko's mother's treatment. A year and a half passed by and Himeko was just about to graduate in 4 months. By that time her mother was healed she couldn't find a way to thank Sorata. On the graduation ceremony Sorata confessed to Himeko….she couldn't possibly reject the guy who helped her so much and another reason was that Himeko also held some feelings for him, the first year of their relationship went very well he was very kind toward Himeko. After she turned 20 he asked her to move in with him as he had just bought an apartment in Tokyo, I was her neighbor back then that's how she got to know me. But for some reason Sorata's attitude changed, it was related to his work as a result he started to take it out on Himeko. It has been like that ever since she doesn't do anything against him because she thinks she is indebted to him…." Switch explained the story

Bossun couldn't believe what he just heard

"Wait….then why didn't anyone try help her. She's been living in pain and sorrow all this time." Bossun stood up he was looking over at Switch.

"We tried to help her, But she wouldn't let us do it" Switch explained expressionless

"Well whatever she says I won't back down. I'll save her!" Bossun clenched his fist

He was about to walk out of the door when he thought of something really weird _why the hell is Kibitsu Momoka living with him!? Is he her friend, no…no her boyfriend. _He turned to look over at Switch

"hey I've been wondering for a while…Kibitsu Momoka, eh!" Bossun said with a weird expression. His face was like _you dawg!_ He gave a him a little nudge

"Actually, Momoka was the one who actually confessed to me" Switch gave Bossun a look._ Weren't you going to save someone?_

"Oh! Right I'll be on my way, Thanks Usui" Bossun walked out the apartment door. He knew exactly where he was going….Sorata and Himeko's apartment

After awhile he was standing in front the door of the apartment. He knocked and a very certain figure opened the door

"Whadda ya want?" he said in an irritating manner

"Is Himeko home?" Bossun was already getting pissed at him

"No, what do you want with her?"

"She's not home, even better" with this Bossun threw punch toward him. He went flying in to the apartment and crashed beside's the table

He got up wiping off the blood coming from his lip. He walked towards Bossun and punched him in his stomach. He didn't stop at that he kept punching him; Bossun got bruised all over his face

"Mo yamete! (stop it)" a voice came from above. It was Himeko "What do you think you're doing!?"

"You're here bitch, this M***** F***** was asking for you" Sorata got up

"Bossun what are you doing here!" Himeko sat down beside him and wiped off the blood on his face with a handkerchief

Bossun forced himself to answer but he was out of breath and fainted

The next day Bossun found himself in a hospital; he opened his eyes and found a blonde sitting across his bed

"So, you're awake…"She didn't sound very happy

"What happened?" Bossun got up his head hurt

"Oh! I'll tell you what happened, you appeared in front of our apartment looking all macho, got your ass beaten by Sorata and now were here" Himeko sounded sarcastic

"I wanted to save you…" Bossun looked away from her

"Eh! Come again? YOU… wanted to save me, rigghhtt"

"I'll ask you again Himeko why are you still with that jerk"

"I'll answer you again It's none of your business, and who the heck told you my name

"It was switch he told me all about you and it is my business I won't leave a person in need of help"  
"That bastard he told you…..why are you so hell bent on helping me?"

"Because it's the only thing my father left me and not only you anyone in help" Bossun voice turned all sad

**To be continued…**

**So what did you think of the new chapter, reviews!**


	5. help

**HEY! HOW'S EVERYONE? SO THE NEXT CHAPER IS HERE: SORRY THAT IT TOOK AWHILE **

**ENJOY!**

Both of them were quietly sitting in there own places when the nurse came in

"Oh, you're awake" she walked over to him and asked him to take of his shirt. "Wha….what then I'll be outside" Himeko went outside while blushing

Bossun had a bid bandage around his chest "Do you remember what happened?" The nurse asked very politely

"No I don't know what happened after I fainted" Bossun answered her. He was on his hospital bed (If you're wondering)

"After you fainted your girlfriend called an ambulance. You have a broken rib but all in all nothing serious. A few bruises on your face and on your body you've been unconscious for 7 hours because of weakness, Ah! I forgot would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry. She's not my girlfriend, just a friend"_ or maybe not even that _Bossun thought to himself

"Why not she's really pretty you should ask her out. Also would like me to contact someone else for you"

"No I live alone my mother and sister are both overseas"

"What about your father? I could contact him"

"No, that won't be necessary, so when can I get discharged?" Bossun asked calmly looking out of the window

"I could take about a week for your rib to heal since it's not very damaged. Yeah! You could say a week"

"Damn a week is too much" Bossun mumbled to himself

"Did you say something?" the nurse looked at Bossun

"Ah! No I am fine" with this the nurse walked out of the room. After awhile Himeko came in

"So what did she say?" Himeko looked a little worried since he did all that for her

"I have a broken rib and that it could take a week for me to be discharged" Bossun Looked at Himeko making a serious face

"Oh…..okay. Ne earlier you said something about your father…" Himeko asked

"That…..that was because before he died he wrote a letter to me that he wanted me help people and grow up to be just like him" Bossun looked very sad

"I'm sorry, but….but if you've heard my side of the story you'd understand why I can't let you help me" Himeko sat beside chair beside Bossun bed to face him properly

"Why? Just because that jerk helped you, just stop it! it's enough you don't have to act like you don't care! I think you've paid your dept in full living in that hell for one year. So please let me help you!"

"I….I…..what am I supposed to do" Himeko started crying

"Listen to me you will go to him and break up with him this instance" Bossun moved toward Himeko and hugged her so she would stop crying

"It's not that easy" Himeko hugged him back while feeling the warmth of his body. It's been awhile since she felt this

"You're a strong woman; you'll be fine and if you want help you can come to me"

Himeko got up from her seat and wiped her tears she walked toward the door and looked back at Bossun "thank you…." she said while smiling.

**HIMEKO'S POV**

I walked out of the door. I was feeling something different it was happiness and I started thinking it's been awhile since I smiled

Outside the hospital I found a sports shop. I bought a hockey stick and waved it around I put it back in its socket and continued walking

Twenty minutes later I found myself standing in front of an apartment

I knocked on the door

"So you're here slut come in and pour me a drink and don't forget to pay back for what your _boyfriend _did

I went inside quietly

Sorata picked up the stick he used for beating me and sat down on a chair

I walked over to the wine bottles and picked one up and threw it at Sorata

"Oi! Whore what are you doing that shit was expensive, Maybe I should teach you a lesson" Sorata walked toward me and lifted his stick. He was about to hit me but I blocked the stick by my bare hand I took the stick from him an threw it towards the wine bottles

"NO! I think it's time I teach you a lesson" I pulled out my hockey stick and with one great blow I hit Sorata's head. He went flying towards the kitchen after awhile he tried to get up but I didn't stop at that and walked toward him

"You know I think I've paid my dept in full. We're breaking up!" I lifted her stick again and started beating him. Sorata was feeling like shit and soon fainted

….I couldn't believe what I had just done, I was beaming with happiness But soon tears started dropping from my eyes "it….it's finally over" I dropped on my two knees and started thinking of him; Fujisaki Yusuke, the guy who helped me build up my courage. I was feeling weak and fainted

**To be continued…..**

**So what do you guys think? What will happen in the next chapter? All I know is that this fanfic will not end so quickly!**


	6. invitation

**Hey everyone its Gakupoid here, Whoa! This was a quick upload**

**Anyways….. Enjoy**

**Oh! (Still Himeko's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked toward the clock "11 pm" it said, I've been unconscious for almost 1 hour. I was still in Sorata's apartment.

I got up and looked at him. Thank god he was still unconscious from the beating I gave him

"Guess I won't be living here anymore….." I thought to myself

But where will I go. Maybe I'll stay over at Switch's place but first there a certain person I want to thank. I walked over toward the cupboard it was full of clothes, clothes that belonged to Sorata. The only thing I had in that cupboard was a few dresses and about 3 shirts and 2 skirts he never really bought me anything like clothes or shoes. I bought all of this from my part time job. I took them out and packed a small bag. Lastly I picked up the hockey stick and walked out of the door

I suddenly started running the plain expression on my face turned into a huge smile. I was finally happy and I had regained my strength but most of all I felt…..free

I found myself standing in front the hospital. I went inside

"Let's see now which floor was he supposed to be on"

I took the elevator and was now on the floor where the person I wanted to see the most was on

Room number 97, Fujisaki Yusuke

The door was already open, so I went inside. There were two people in the room a nurse and Bossun. He was sleeping peacefully

The nurse quietly walked over to me and said "Visiting hours are over now you can come by tomorrow"

She had a tray in her hand with medicines in it. I was about to go outside when….

"It's okay she can stay….." Bossun had woken and was now looking at me

"But it's against the hospital policy" she tried to explain

"Well it's also in the hospital policy that a patient's wish should be carried out no matter what"

"Ahem….uh well I suppose its okay, but just this once" the nurse walked out of the room

"So what happened?" Bossun asked me. I walked over to the seat beside his bed and explained everything

"Okay…well I'm glad it turned out fine, so what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll stay over at Switch's for now until I find an apartment of my own….I've used up enough of your time. Get some rest" I got up from my seat _maybe I'll visit him tomorrow…I can't believe someone_ _would go through such lengths to help a stranger…._

"Hey…. I was thinking well maybe if you wanted to stay at my place until you find an apartment"

I was shocked when I heard this

"Are you retarded or something?!" I was pissed off at his invitation

"RELAX! I won't do anything to you I happen to have an empty room (belonged to his sister before she went overseas) at my apartment that's all, beside won't you do anything for the guy who helped you

"….." I was speechless, I guess he was right

"Oh and if I start beating you would you break up with me?" he said with a chuckle. He was definitely teasing me

"Not funny! And beside's why would I break up with you when we aren't even dating"

"You never know what if somewhere along the line you start falling for me!"

"…" is this guy for real. What is wrong with him "I can assure you that will never happen"

"Enough chit chat, I'm serious since I got you into this situation it's only natural I offer my help. Go over at Switch's place now and tell me your answer tomorrow"

I slowly walked out of the room. What the heck just happened now! He even invited me to his apartment…it's like finding a bigfoot or something there aren't guy's out there like that anymore.

I took a taxi and went toward Switch's apartment and knocked on the door

"Coming" a gentle voice came from inside it was Momoka

"AH! Nee san it's been a long time, come inside"

I went into the living room. Switch was also there

"Hey! What's up?" he said in his carefree attitude

"Nothing much I broke up with Sorata…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Momoka came inside

"Are you really the Himeko I know?" Switch said with his electronic voice

"What so wrong with that!" I said as I sat down Momoka sat down beside me

"Tell me what happened nee san?"

I explained everything to them

"Hmm so it was Bossun…." Switch said

"Oh! Nee san I'm so happy you must be tired get some rest" Momoka got up from her seat and told me by her actions to come with her. She took me to a guest room

"Hang on I'll bring a quilt and a pillow" Momoka went outside, I sat down on the bed and started thinking of what to do

"Hey…. I was thinking well maybe if you wanted to stay at my place until you find an apartment"

An image of Bossun popped in my head

"Nee san…"

"Oh! Momoka your back"

"What wrong Nee san were you thinking about someone"  
"No…..why would you ask that!"  
"It's because you were smiling"

Me…..smiling. I've done that a lot after I met Bossun

"It's nothing, Momoka I've got something to ask"

"I'm listening nee san"

I told her about Bossun invitation and asked for her opinion

"I get it Nee san he seems like a nice guy asking you but I feel sad that you will not live with us…."

"So… your saying I should go…"  
"You want to pay him back for helping you. This is your chance"

**The next day**

I went to see Bossun again to give my answer

He was waiting for me in his hospital bed

"Did you think about it?"  
" Okay I will live in your apartment but I have conditions

1. I don't want lewd magazines around the apartment

2. If you're drunk stay as far away from me as possible, god knows what you will do

"That's fine I'm not the guy with ecchi magazines and I don't drink"  
"well then that settles it"

"I hid the key under my doormat it should be there when I get discharged I'll give you a spare key,

I guess were fat mates now heh!"

**To be continued**

**So what did you think?**

**And I promise won't let this fanfic go down the ecchi road so nothing to worry about it!**

**Reviews please….**


	7. Himeko's new home

**Heya! Mina san boku wa Gakupoid desu**

**Okay so I wanted to try something new and speaking of new I have another new thing waiting for you (and that's a lot of news) :D **

**That's right from now I will be asking you a question per chapter if you answer correctly I will feature you in one of my fanfic or I would take up any request you have for me about writing a fanfic seriously if you any kind of request lay it on me (literally)**

**So enjoy the new chapter (the question for this chapter is at the end)**

**END OF HIMEKO'S POV**

Himeko took the address of his apartment from Bossun. After she was there she looked under the door mat

Like he said there was a key under it she picked it up and opened the door

"WHAT THE HELL! Man it's dirty in here. Doesn't he clean up or anything" Himeko said as she made her way through the rubbish

"This must be my chance to check if he really has some dirty magazines…" Himeko said with an evil look on her face while rubbing her hands together "and he better not be lying….."

After a thorough cleanup Himeko gave up. "There's absolutely nothing in here, well look on the bright side Himeko you just cleaned his whole lounge "Wait….maybe there's something in his bed room"

Himeko looked around Bossun had a pretty normal apartment with two rooms each of them had separate bathrooms the apartment had a spacey kitchen.

She went inside that room where an even bigger mess was awaiting her

"I am bound to find something in this castle of junk (seriously that guy should at least clean his apartment once every week)" alas after all Himeko went through she still couldn't find a speck of lewdness

"All his room has is a few robot anime poster's a bed and a table beside it. A simple looking study table…wait what is this, his mother and father's wedding photo, she (reference to Bossun's mother; Haru) is very beautiful." Himeko took the picture in her hand "and his father looks just like him"

She kept staring at the picture for some time "Well well I still have an apartment to explore haven't I" Himeko set the picture back on the table and went outside

"Now to my room shall we" Himeko opened the door, and to her surprise this room was not dirty at all it had a girly sent and kinda resembled to Bossun's room "At least one room in here is clean, He did say it belonged to his sister"

**To be continued…**

**So here's the question **

"**Who is my favorite character in Sket dance?" **

**The update for my other fanfic will be soon so just wait a bit **


	8. welcome home!

**Hey mina! Gakupoid here**

**Before continuing I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this fanfic! You don't know how much this means to me and you all are a huge part of it! ^_^**

**Song reference: first op of hanasaka iroha. Music and lyrics by: Kimiko performance and arrangement by: **

*****WELCOME BACK*******

Bossun opened the door of his apartment "Wha-* #! What are you guys doing here?"

"Congrats on your discharge Bossun" Himeko walked over to Bossun and handed him a bouquet

"Thanks….I guess." Bossun accepted the flowers and walked over the table Switch and Momoka were waiting.

"So you guys prepared all this for me" he pointed towards himself

"Yup! All for you" Momoka said cheerfully

Bossun sat down and took a bite of the cake that was in front of him "Amazing! You're a good cook Momoka!" Bossun said with a huge smile on his face

"Actually Himeko baked the cake and cooked the food, all by herself" Switch looked over at Bossun, who was now kind of surprised

"Himeko you made this? It's really good!" Bossun exclaimed while stuffing himself

"What do you mean? Of course I cooked it just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean that I can't cook" she said while blushing

All of them started eating

"So Bossun are you interested in Himeko" Switch said teasingly

Bossun spurted his drink out "Wha…why would you think of that?"

"Switch do you want me to give a beating" Himeko made her Onihime face

"No…no I think I'm fine"

All the commotion settled down. But it was still very tense up in there

_**Bossun**_

_Damn that switch why did he have to say that now it's all weird! It's not like I don't like her but….._

_**Himeko**_

_I want to beat the crap out of that guy!_

_**Switch**_

_Momoka looks really nice :D_

_**Momoka**_

_What should I do? It's very tense…maybe I should suggest doing something….AH! That might work!_

"Minna we brought over a karaoke machine so does anyone want to sing!"

"….." Was the reply

_I guess I should start it myself then –Momoka_

Shewalked over to the machine and turned it on. "This looks like a nice song"

She picked out a song and the first lyric appeared

***Namida no ame ga hoo wo tataku tabi ni utsukushiku***

**(****When the rain of tears falls down and hits my cheeks, it's a beautiful thing)**

_**Himeko**_

_Good going Momoka!  
__**Bossun**_

_Great she's creating the mood again!_

_**Switch**_

_That's my Momoka!_

_*_**Kudaranai ruuru kara hamidasezu ni naite ita boyakesugita mirai chizu*********  
Surihetta kokoro wo umetakute atsumeta iranai mono bakari**

**(Unable to step outside the stupid rules, I cried. My map of the future was too blurry.****  
Wanting to fill up my worn-down heart, I just gathered things I didn't need)**

After the party everyone went home leaving Bossun and Himeko alone. Both of them were sitting on the table

"Bossun I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile…"

"Hmm…what is it?"

"That picture in your room. Are they your parents?"

"Yea what about it?"

"I just wanted to tell you your mother was really pretty!

"Thanks"

"So where are they now?"

"Who?"

"Your parents, silly!"  
"Oh both of them died when I was born"

….

"I'm so sorry I brought that up"  
"It's okay… besides I have a foster mother a little sister and a….a…twin brother"

"A twin…..it's getting late I think we should turn in for tonight"

"You can go I'll stay up for bit"

Himeko walked towards her room she turned to look at Bossun "I'm sorry for your loss"

**HIMEKO'S POV**

I walked into my room and layed down in my bed

_He sure has suffered a lot so I am not the only one…maybe he is a nice guy after all I shouldn't have doubted him…_

**To be continued **

**So the moe moe stuff will begin after this so don't worry about waiting anymore and don't forget to write a review!**


	9. social working

**Minna san I am back! YAY \(*~*)/**

**So how is everybody? Okay don't get mad I know this is a late update but I was very busy with school…**

**So I hope you forgive me anyways on the bright side I brought everyone some lollipops hurray**

**Here have some…..**

**Bossun: uh…. Gakupoid-san what flavor is this**

**Me: oh I forgot to tell you it's a pelolican lollipop**

**Himeko: I'll take one! **

**Okkkayyyy so many of you may not like the lollipop but I still made you a new chapter to try to read it and enjoy! See you at the end**

**HIMEKO'S POV**

I was woken up to the sound of the neighbor's dog (again).I got up and looked around. It was ten O'clock already I got up and went to take a bath, got dressed and went out of my room. The apartment looked kinda empty like it was when Bossun was at the hospital

_Maybe he out or something…_ I thought to myself. I was getting hungry so I decided to make myself something. I went into the kitchen and there was a note on the refrigerator

"_I've missed a lot of days from work so I decided to go back in today. The eggs were finished but there's cereal and milk in the fridge so help yourself to that by the way I'll be back at five _

_From-Bossun"_

I opened the fridge. I took the cereal out and poured it into a bowl then came the milk

I went into the lounge again and started eating._ So that guy has a job… maybe I should start looking for one too I can't stay here forever. I already owe that guy a lot. _

I turned on the T.V there were some ads going on and one of them really peaked my interest

"We are seeking an enthusiastic, energetic and motivated social worker to join our supportive multidisciplinary team who excels in cooking, living in the inner city area. Operationally the Social Worker Grade 1 is responsible to provide food to the calamity affected people…..S.K.E.T social workers

Interview form 13 august to 18 august….."

_Hmm… social work doesn't sound bad plus I don't have anything to do at this apartment maybe I'll try it out ._

I checked the date. It said 15 august

**TIME SKIP**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I walked out of the apartment wearing one of my most sophisticated suits ( I was a red dress…) with my C.V in my hands. Well I do know how to cook and I graduated from home eco from university I also worked for some restaurants as a part time job so I guess I'll be fine

I did some research actually S.K.E.T social workers is the biggest social working N.G.O in Japan

_Will I cut it…_ I was getting nervous

Soon I arrived at my destination. It was a big white building. All the recruits were in the lounge waiting for their name to be called, I sat down beside them

"hey did you here we will be meeting right with the company's president"  
"yeah I heard he was in the hospital for a while but now he is back and he wants to meet with us face to face"  
"man I'm getting nervous"

"Don't worry from what I heard he's a really nice person…."

I heard some people talking about the company's manager interviewing us himself and that lowered my confidence (thank you Mr. President!)

After waiting half an hour it was finally my turn

"Next please"

"Hai (yes)"

I went inside the room and there was a person waiting for me there he took me to the presidents room

"May we come in Mr. President" the guy knocked on the door

"Yes". He opened the door and to my surprise the company's president was

"BOSSUN!"

"HIMEKO"  
"what?" the third person tried to join in

**So this was the ninth chapter I hope you enjoyed **

**ATTENTION: from now on the release will be on the weekends because of my school**

**Okay I'm done **

**Bye bye!**


	10. someone died!

**Ga~ku~po~id~san here! Ohayo minna (well its morning for me :D) whats up is everyone fine and healthy I got pretty great reviews from you all so thank you for that also my exams are starting next week so I won't update anything for 2 whole week….. :`( I know sad isn't it ) but when I come back be ready for some great updates.**

***********FLASH BACK *************

**He took me to the president's room**

"**May we come in Mr. President" the guy knocked on the door**

"**Yes". He opened the door and to my surprise the company's president was **

"**BOSSUN!"**

"**HIMEKO"  
"what?" the third person tried to join in**

"Give me a notice if you're coming" Bossun scratched his head

"How the hell am I supposed to know that you're the freaking president of the Japan's leading social working company" Himeko sounded pissed off

"Well…yeah that's true but more importantly what the heck are you doing here!"

"I wanted to do social work so here I am….man I still can't believe it…I thought you worked at a P.O box office"

"Why would you think that oh wait why wouldn't you it's because the first time I met you I was delivering a parcel….."

"Yup spot on Oi….what were you doing delivering a parcel?"

"I was just helping out at the P.O box office because I had free time"

"hm...okay" _this guy really likes to help people _Himeko looked around the office _man it's pretty big….wait wait…_

"Bossun…..why the hell are you living in a two room apartment when you can buy a villa with that damn money of yours" Himeko looked at him anxiously

"Heh it's because I like to keep a low profile that's why"

"So modest…." Himeko made a shocked face while looking like someone whose soul got sucked out (she was pretty surprised at his modesty)

"Anyways…(Bossun ignored the fact that looked like a ghost) which department would you like to work for?"

"RIGTH! I would like to cook" Himeko handed over her C.V to him

"Okay you're in!" Bossun said with his hands behind his head

"But you didn't even look at my C.V"

"Ah who cares about that I know you're a good cook so why not?"

"…"

Bossun pressed a button on his voice machine _um Jin please come in…"_

"yes kaichou" Jin came in at once

"I told you not to call me that…I want you to show her around the building she's going to be working with us from now on"

Himeko turned around and gave him a smile.

_She…she's the one I've been love struck…._Jin thought to himself and without another thought he…

"Please go out with me!"  
"HUH!" Bossun and Himeko let out an exclamation at the same time

"Wha…What… are you saying Jin?" Bossun asked him nervously

"Well actually my horoscope said I'd meet my soul mate today and he would be blonde wearing a red dress oh this must be fate…"

"li…like hell it is!" Himeko blushed

"Oh it must be we even work for the same company." Jin had an imaginary arrow with a heart on it stuck into his heart

And after turning him down which he couldn't understand why. He and Himeko were finally on a tour of the building

"So this is the kitchen and speaking of that I still can't understand why you won't go out with me"

"How the hell are those two things even related? Look I told I just came out of an f'd up relationship I can't just jump into another!

"JIN-San there's been a problem… the head of our department died…"

"WHAT!"

**So this is where we part ways… I know I know but it's only for two week**

**Bye bye~**


	11. violence

**Oshashiburi Minna! Yes I'm back feels good to be home Kay~ now let's get on with this story I'll finally tell you who died….or maybe he did not die…*your giving spoilers* oh I'm sorry well Okay guess I'll see you at the end ^-^**

"What do you mean the head chef died?" Jin demanded

"Well he was cooking and he suddenly fainted…" the worker had an innocent look on his face

"Yukimura if people faint it doesn't MEAN THEY DIED!"Jin suddenly started shouting at him "Seriously how did you even pass elementary school?"

"Now now Jin don't shout at him like that" Himeko walked over to the employee and patted him on the back

"Okay if Himeko-san says so" the mood changed and now Jin had cupid circling around his head

"Uh….so Yukimura where is this head chef of yours and where are the other workers?"

"Okay follow me" Yukimura went inside the cooking department again with Himeko and Jin following him

Soon they were in front the head who had fainted with all the workers around him

"What the heck are you all doing c'mon carry him somewhere comfortable" Himeko scolded them

"Yes ma'am" they obeyed her at her first command. There was a little rest room in the corner of the department. They took him there and layed him on the couch. They decided to call Bossun (as he was the head of the company).

"Yes sir….okay….." Jin disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket

"I just got off the phone with the president he says he is on his way

Minutes after Bossun appeared the head regained his conscious

"Head chef what happened!" Yukimura asked him

"Ow…oww" the head chef placed his hand on head probably where he hit his head when he fell "where am I"

"WHAT! Don't tell you don't remember anything" Jin started screaming.

"Quiet down! Hey Nakamura do you remember me?" Bossun asked him worriedly

"Oh! President what are you doing here?"

"Thank god!" everybody let out a sigh of relieve

Nakamura (the head chef if you're wondering) got up and looked around the room and then his face looked like he was just struck by thunder "I remember!"

"What happened" everybody said in one tone

"I remember now why I fainted…."

"Damn it just tell us" Jin was getting impatient

"It was because…..because…I got a call from my friend while I was cooking and found out Nobek is releasing a new product for bald people" and he made a stupidest face ever and along with it the most deathliest mistake ever. Suddenly everyone in the room went quiet and looked at him as if they were about to pounce right at him

"Finally I'll be able to get rid of my baldness! What happened why is everyone so quiet…"

"Baldness…..you got us all worried for your baldness issues…we thought you died" Jin was at his limit

(The next few lines contain a bit of violence and will not be shown…)

So after that everybody went on with their work and Himeko completed her long awaited tour while Nakamura was taken home dew to some broken bone. Sadly he won't be joining us for a few chapters

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Himeko can you get me some salt!" Bossun's voice could be heard from the living room

"Get it yourself and are you telling me my food does not have enough salt?" Himeko continued reading her favorite shoujo manga

"Man, why do I have to live with such a lazy bum? Seriously you have no traits of a wife!" Bossun went into the kitchen to get himself some salt.

"What did you say? Huh" Himeko got out of her room with her hockey stick

"Um…. Sor..Sorry…Himeko please don't hit me" Bossun turned around to find Himeko standing right behind him

Poor Bossun's apology was not accepted as Himeko had already switched to her Onihime mode and started beating him to his pulp

(And again the next few lines contain violence sorry everyone)

"Itatattata….that hurt" Bossun finally caught his breath

*ring ring*

"Himeko the phone is ringing"

"What did you say? You want me to get it for you?"

"No no I was just informing you I go pick it up right away"

**De Minna san that was the chapter so what did you think please please review this story! It would mean a lot and also look forward to the next chapter**

**Over and out ;D**


End file.
